The Water Whip
by 11ebq11
Summary: After a strange calling takes all demigods with bending like powers to the Avatar world, the little green monster comes out when Percy meets a human girl who is better with water than him. No Percy/Katara, though, I'm not that mean to Aang and Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so I shall appreciate all comments. For all purposes, TLH never existed, but Leo will be here because I love him :D**

**Percy POV:**

"Are you sure you have everything, Percy?" My mom turned to look at me in the backseat.

I swung my backpack over my shoulder, and climbed out of my moms' car next to Half-blood Hill, my favorite place in the world. "I'll be fine, mom," I replied. I was seventeen, and I've traveled across America multiple times without so much as a change of underwear. You could say I was a pretty resourceful guy.

"Don't back talk your mother Perseus Jackson, and come here and give me a kiss." Leaning through the car window, I awkwardly hugged my mom despite the lack of space for my lanky build. She ruffled my hair, then kissed my cheek even as I was protesting it. She drove off and I started climbing up the hill towards Peleus, the dragon wrapped around Thalia's tree.

~{O}~

I was walking towards Cabin Three when I heard a familiar voice, "Hey Dolphin Breath, should I warn your chica that she might have a little competition, cause I don't know about you, but I don't paint lips on my face!"

Oh crud! Mom's lipstick! I quickly wiped it off before turning to face one of the new campers I had met over winter break, Leo. I didn't know him that well, but we traded friendly banter, probably because we thought the same, at least comically speaking. I had no idea how he could figure out anything mechanical.

"Hey man! If you got any shorter I'd step on you! Speaking of my lovely girlfriend, have you seen Annabeth?" smiling down at him. His hands were always fiddling with something, today it was one of those McDonalds toys, he probably got it from Nico.

"She was walking into your cabin a few minutes ago, dude, but I haven't seen her since. But don't forget, tomorrow night it's you, me and Black Ops, okay?"

"How could I? I can kick some zombie butt, and yours! Remember when we got Nico to help us make a real life level-"

"- And he passed out for three days? It was so worth it. Gotta go, later man"

"See ya, lover boy!" I walked away with a wave over my shoulder and set off to my cabin with a new vigor, finally home.

As soon as I walked into the low stone bunker that was my cabin, Annabeth jumped up from where she had been sitting on my bed and threw her arms around me.

"Seaweed Brain! You were supposed to be here yesterday! Didn't you know how worried I-"

"Whoa, Annabeth, I'm fine, My mom's car broke down, and we had to wait for Paul to get back from his teachers retreat until we could use his." She was freaking out, turning me around and checking to make sure I had all my limbs.

"But you could have called-"

"-Your phone was off."

"Or emailed?"

"There's no internet here outside of the Hephaestus cabin."

"What about I.?"

"Ran out of drachmas at home," Pulling her down on to the edge of my bunk, I continued, "I've been out of contact for a lot longer than a few hours in the past; what's bugging you?"

"Wow, Seaweed Brain, that was almost perceptive of you," Annabeth replied with a laugh.

"And that was almost a compliment, but seriously, what happened?" Annabeth wasn't one to worry about me too much; we both knew we could handle anything short of a major monster like a Chimera easily. And now that I had the curse of Achilles, I was even harder to kill, "Annabeth, talk to me."

"It's Thalia," Annabeth blurted out, "She's gone missing."

"Wait, what?" How could the great Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus, leader of the Hunters, go missing? And how could Annabeth know, considering Thalia didn't live at camp?

"The hunters came yesterday, and Thalia went out late last night, saying that something was calling her. A huge thunderstorm passed through camp for a few minutes, and then Artemis came down and said that Thalia wasn't in this world anymore. I got this all from Hannah, you know the daughter of Hermes who joined two years ago?"

"Does Hannah matter right now, if Thalia is missing!" I almost wanted to say dead, because another world could mean Hades, but I knew that Thalia was the only link Annabeth had from when she was seven, before she came to camp.

"I never knew you cared about Thalia that much, Seaweed Brain. Actually, I thought you found her irritating."

"Yeah, well apparently, you like me pretty well despite how much I irritate you, but you never know..."

"Percy! Not the time!"

"I was kidding! But there's nothing we can do now, can we?" I said, trying to comfort her.

"No! We have to do something, right?"

"Like what, Wise Girl? We don't know where she went or how she got there. We don't even know if she's in this world! Besides, It'll be dark soon, and despite my invulnerability, I still remember how it felt to be shredded like a cut of meat my first summer. Let me tell you, not pleasant!"

"Fine, but we're going to look first thing tomorrow." I put my arm over her shoulder, and she leaned into me, nuzzling her golden hair into my cheek.

"Did you think I wouldn't look for her, even if you tried to stop me? You know me!"

"Fair enough," She replied, and we headed off to dinner in each others arms.

~{O}~

Later that night, I awoke suddenly to the sound of a voice calling my name. It sounded like... Thalia? It was a rhythmic chant of "Percy, Percy." I felt like there was a reason I shouldn't go, like deja vu, but I knew Annabeth would kill me if I didn't follow Thalia... I jumped out of bed and started walking, knowing that Riptide was in my pocket, and that was all I needed. The chant continued, adding more and more voices, but none that I recognized. Thalia's voice was louder than the others, and she sounded nervous. I started to run.

Before I even realized it, I was standing in front of a huge chasm that led into nothing. I suddenly noticed that Leo was beside me. We looked at each other, then leaped to what I suddenly realized was our deaths.

**A/N: So, how did I do? I don't know if I like how I did the Percabeth fluff, so drop me a line and tell me how much it sucked? I'm up for criticism, but don't flame please, I like to have some self esteem. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was going to wait another day or two before I posted another chapter, but I couldn't wait to write more, so, you're welcome! This chapter we get to see some of the Gaang, and Toph will probably try to kill them, so lots of fun, my first action scene ever! By the way, this story starts at around the episode Bitter Work, and will replace other episodes until I finish :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Leo is not mine :( He belongs to a family man in Texas.**

**Chapter 2: 7/6/11**

**Percy POV:**

Even though I knew I should be freaking out, falling to my death and all, the voices kept chanting, in some other language, and as I started screaming, I blacked out.

~{O}~

When I woke up, I could feel water all, around me, giving me a boost of energy. I sat up and immediately got a pounding headache, throbbing against the backs of my eyes. I cursed under my breath, and then noticed Leo lying next to me.

He looked fine for a person who had come falling out of the sky. I thought it might have been my invincibility that stopped me from dying, but Leo, as far as I knew, had never even been in Hades, so obviously, we hadn't crashed here at a million miles per hour. Suddenly, I heard a voice from the other side of the pond.

"I know, I know, I know! I get it, all right? I have to face it head on like a rock, but I just can't do it. I don't know why I can't, but I can't." He sounded pretty frustrated, so I peeked up and saw two people. One was a little bald boy, probably around twelve, and the other was an exotic looking girl with darker skin and hair. Looking closer, he realized that the boy had a blue tattoo on his forehead, and on his hands that snaked around up his arms.

The girl replied, "Aang," So that was his name, "If fire and water are opposites, then what's the opposite of air?" What? It all kind of made sense made sense until now... but wait, didn't Annabeth say something about different worlds. Then, I finally noticed what made this scene so unreal. There was a stream of water traveling around in circles, following the motions of their hands. Now that was definitely the weirdest thing I had seen all day. Were they my siblings?

What's his name, oh, Aang, finally responded, "I guess it's earth." Okay, so they were talking about the four elements, umm, air, water, earth, and fire, I think.

"That's why it's so difficult for you to get this. You're working with your natural opposite. But you'll figure it out. I know you will. " I saw her snap a piece of bamboo/grass plant behind her. "Think fast!" She cried as she threw it at Bald Boy. He responded by quickly sending up a spurt of water, cutting the projectile cleanly in half. "Excellent. You have the reflexes of a Water bending master."

Okay... Water bending? I guess that was what they called moving the water.

Without any kind of warning, Leo started up and breathed, like he was still winded from the fall last night, "Ohmygods! Percy what happened? Where ar..."

I cut him off by clamping my hand over his mouth and trying to drag him down farther in the water and hope that they didn't hear us, but who was I kidding? It's hard to yell with in ten feet of a person and have them not hear us. Bald Boy, and the girl, who had these cool little hair loopies, stormed over here. Well, the girl did. The boy, Aang, jumped at least ten feet in the air, and then glided smoothly back down.

Both mine and Leo's mouths fell open. I managed to swallow and weakly blurt out, "Hi?"

"Who are you, and why were you spying on us?" Aang pointed his finger at me, and after seeing how well he could handle water, and that cool jump thing, you could say I was a little scared.

"Whoa, chill, dude! I'm Percy, this is Leo, and we have no idea how we got here! We were just at camp-"

"Camp! As in the military? You're part of the Fire nation army!" the girl started to wave her arms in a circle and create a stream of water that encased her arms and made her look even more threatening.

"The what now?" I said, trying to buy for time and figure out if these people were good or bad. They were definitely powerful, and I have never heard a myth of people like them. After five years of learning Greek with Annabeth, I thought I heard it all.

"The Fire Nation, land of evil idiots who burn everything combustible to pieces, trying to take over the world, killed all of my people, the Air Nomads?" Aang explained, making me feel like an idiot. But then again, Annabeth did that to me on a daily basis. Oh my gods, Annabeth! She'd be so worried. But I had bigger fish to fry right now.

" Doesn't ring a bell," Leo replied, even more confused than I was because he hadn't over heard their conversation, "But what are your names?"

"I'm Katara, and this is Aang. He's the Avatar." The girl said.

"I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what the Avatar is, or what you were doing with that water, or anything about this world," I said honestly, because i wanted some answers.

So basically, they told us bending was manipulating a certain element, and every nation had benders who could manipulate one. The Avatar was special because he could manipulate, or bend, all four elements, and he reincarnated or something. Plus all the fire benders were evil and were trying to take over the world. Aang had to fight this King Fire Guy before the end of the summer or he would destroy even more of the world with the help of a magic meteor.

While Katara was saying that all fire benders were bad, Leo got a little upset and tried to dissuade her and said, "Well, they can't all be bad, right? That's just as stereotypical as saying all Avatars are big and burly. As you can tell, Aang isn't exactly a body builder."

"No, that's completely stupid. The Fire Nation has done far too many terrible things to think that any fire bender could be good." At that, Leo, who thought that Katara went too far, literally burst into flames, the idiot.

"Fire bender!" Katara and Aang both got set in a battle stance. I rolled my eyes and then closed them, using the water from the nearby pond to make a wave and crash it over all of us, extinguishing Leo.

"Sorry, he does that when he gets mad. Other then that he's pretty harmless." I glanced over at them. Oops, I had soaked them when I made the wave, and they were standing there with their jaws dropped, probably a lot like we looked a few minutes ago.

Finally Katara worked up the courage to say, "You're a waterbender?"

"Not exactly," I debated, whether to tell them or not. When I looked at Leo, who had calmed down, he nodded solemnly, rather unlike him. "I'm the son of Poseidon, who is the god of the sea and earthquakes in my world, and Leo is the son of Hephaestus, god of forges and fire."

"So," said Aang tentatively, "Do you guys get the powers from your parents?"

"That's right, Baldie, except Mamas' boy here is special cause he wasn't supposed to be born, considering his dad's one of the three most powerful gods. And yours truly is cooler than him because I have a power no children of Hephaestus have had in almost five hundred years- the whole fire thing."

"What happened to the last person who had that power?" Katara asked skeptically.

I laughed as Leo paled, then said, "He burned down one of the biggest cities in the world at the time."

**A/N: So there you go! Two chapters in two days, you guys are spoiled rotten. :D So thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. It only takes a minute, and it means the world to me! BTW thanks XxAwesomeSaucexX who accidentally gave me a way to put another one of my favorite demigods into the story. :))**


End file.
